majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fifth Dynasty
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 4 | Episode = 10 | Airdate = August 10, 2015 | Viewers = million | Writer = Kendall Sherwood | Director = Michael M. Robin | Guests = Patricia Wetting | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 4}} Summer Finale. After Major Crimes identifies a murder victim as the son of State Superior Court Judge known for being tough on criminals, the squad hunts through her current case load, which involves an Aryan motorcycle gang and, much to their surprise, connected to the disappearance of a thirteen-year-old boy. The Victim *Chandler Ryan **Son of Judge Virginia "Fry-Em" Ryan. **Child molester with at least five victims, total number unknown. **Two of his cousins amongst his victims. **Killed by Sean Farrell during a moment of rage after Chandler molested Henry Farrell and taunted Sean. *Lieutenant Chuck Cooper and Detective Amy Sykes **Car blown up by Walter Redmond. *Henry Farrell **Cousin of Chandler Ryan. **Molested by Chandler over an unknown period of time including the night of Chandler's murder. **Is wrongly believed to have been kidnapped by the Fifth Dynasty. *Sean Farrell **Cousin of Chandler Ryan. **Molested by his cousin over a period of years. **Left emotionally traumatized to the point of flunking out of college. *The Suarez boy **Molested by Chandler Ryan. **Covered up with the help of Judge Ryan. *At least two more immigrant boys **Molested by Chandler Ryan. **Covered up with the help of Judge Ryan. The Suspects *Walter Redmond **Member of the Fifth Dynasty. **Has two strikes or two felony convictions. **Facing aggravated assault charges in Judge Ryan's court. **If convicted, would be sent to prison for life. **Blew up Lieutenant Chuck Cooper and Detective Amy Sykes' car with a road flare. *Kenny Swills **Member of the Fifth Dynasty. **Has two strikes or two felony convictions. **Facing aggravated assault charges in Judge Ryan's court. **If convicted, would be sent to prison for life. **Had the gun used in an attack on Judge Ryan's home in his possession upon arrest. *The Fifth Dynasty **Aryan biker gang. **Suspected of killing Chandler Ryan and kidnapping Henry Farrell due to Judge Ryan's case against them. *Sean Farrell **Cousin of Chandler Ryan. **Molested by Chandler over a number of years. **Snapped and killed Chandler after Chandler taunted Sean about liking the molestation. **Is facing manslaughter charges for killing Chandler. Evidence Closing the Case On the suggestion of Julio, Sykes and SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper stake out the house of Louise Rogers, Walter Redmond's ex-girlfriend who paid the bail of Walter and Kenny Swills. They eventually notice Louise walking up to the house with a lot of beer and a shade move, suggesting that Walter and Kenny are inside. Sykes and Chuck question Louise on Walter and Kenny's whereabouts, only to have the two men make a break for it on their motorcycles. While Walter is able to get away before they can catch up, Chuck clotheslines Kenny to the ground and he is arrested. As Sykes and Chuck make the arrest, Walter sneaks back and blows up their car with a road flare in the gas tank. As there are exigent circumstances with the disappearance of Henry Farrell, Julio and Sykes are able to question Kenny without his rights being in effect. Along with Kenny resisting arrest, they have found a bunch of meth in Louise's house and have Walter's blowing up of Sykes and Cooper's car. At Judge Ryan's request, she is allowed to watch the interrogation where Kenny claims to know nothing of Chandler's murder or Henry's disappearance. While Kenny considers Chandler a race traitor for working immigration, he insists neither he nor any of the Fifth Dynasty had anything to do with Chandler's death and eagerly asks for details. In Henry's case, while Kenny is a gang member and Aryan soldier in his own mind, he is not a degenerate and wouldn't harm a thirteen-year old kid. As Kenny spews his Aryan rhetoric at Julio and Sykes, Provenza gets a text message and lures Sharon out with claims that Assistant Chief Russell Taylor is looking for them. Provenza reveals that they have been monitoring the Farrell home phone in case of any ransom calls and had detected a call from the house to Sean Farrell's phone. When patrol checked out the house, they found Henry Farrell who had been watching TV and claimed to have been dropped off by men on bikes. "Henry, I'm so happy to see you safe. Now, where on Earth have you been?" questions Sharon. Henry spins a story about being taken and returned with a warning for Judge Ryan to recuse herself from the Fifth Dynasty case, but he is obviously lying. Sharon orders Tao to do a LexusNexus search on Chandler's legal casework and to dump Chandler's phones without alerting Judge Ryan. Sharon also asks Tao to make sure that Sean is "comfortable as well." Sharon and Provenza continue questioning Henry about his "kidnapping" with Henry's story quickly falling apart. Provenza asks Henry to start again by telling them about Chandler's murder, but Henry tells them that he doesn't think he can talk about it. In the meantime, Flynn and Julio question Sean on why he didn't tell anyone that Henry had called him and they talked for four minutes. When the detectives imply that Henry told his brother that he had killed Chandler, Sean insists that that isn't the case and that Henry ran away the night before and Sean was covering up for him on that. As they watch the interrogation, Sharon and Provenza are interrupted by Tao who has found something in the search on Chandler's legal work that might have a bearing on the case. Rather than linking him to the Fifth Dynasty, it links Chandler to his mother. Provenza and Sharon are visibly shocked by what they read and Sharon orders that Flynn be let know of this new development. Sharon brings what Tao found before Judge Ryan: three non-disclosure agreements regarding Chandler authorized in her court. As the non-disclosure agreements are no longer in effect with Chandler's death, Judge Ryan angrily explains what they are about: three of the immigrant families represented by Chandler had accused him of molesting their sons. However, Judge Ryan believes that because Chandler failed to help the families, they were spreading malicious lies about him as a legal tactic. Judge Ryan is brought to the Electronics room where they show her video of Sean's ongoing interrogation. Julio and Flynn question Sean on if he had anything to do with Chandler's murder and then about when Chandler started molesting him. As Judge Ryan tries to protest, Flynn tells Sean that they learned about the molestation from Henry who has told them that Chandler molested him along with the three other kids that they know of. Though Judge Ryan tries to shut down the interrogation, she has no standing to do so and Sharon tells the judge that she is offering her the chance to hear something that she has previously refused to hear. After Buzz turns off the sound on the interrogation, they show her that they have found Henry. Judge Ryan claims that they are handing Sean a defense with their questioning, but Tao points out that its a viable one if its the truth. Judge Ryan states that Chandler was a success while Sean was a loser who flunked out of college. Sykes questions Judge Ryan if Henry, the three boys they know about and "god knows who else" Chandler molested are also losers. Provenza and Sharon question if Judge Ryan is simply refusing to see the truth or if she actively covered up evidence of Chandler's sexual assaults. After Judge Ryan insists that she has never covered up evidence in her life, Sharon warns her not to start as Sharon will "act accordingly" if she finds out that Judge Ryan has. On Sharon's signal, Buzz resumes the sound on Sean's interrogation. Sean refuses to talk about the molestation despite Julio promising that it is mitigating circumstances that they can discuss with the DA. Sean continues to refuse to discuss the molestation, but Julio and Flynn point out that if it goes to court, Henry will have to relive his trauma on the stand for years and would likely blame himself for what Sean did to Chandler. Instead of continuing to argue, Judge Ryan visibly steels herself to finally hear about her son's depraved actions. Sean finally explains that he used to love Chandler who was everything anyone wanted to be. However, then the molestation started and with how close their family is, Sean was unable to avoid it. Chandler eventually stopped in Sean's senior year of high school, having presumably moved on to someone else, but Sean was left emotionally traumatized. While he went to college for awhile, the trauma proved to be too much for him and Sean flunked out. Upon Sean's return home, he found that his little brother had changed and was no longer as fun-loving as he once was. Sean realized that Chandler was molesting Henry who had tried to get out of going to Chandler's to help paint, but was forced to by their parents like their parents had always forced Sean to go. After Chandler molested Henry that night, he called Sean who went to pick him up with his anger growing ever stronger at what Chandler had done to him and was doing to Henry. Upon arriving at Chandler's house, Sean broke in with the intention of scaring Chandler and warning him not to molest Henry as he did to Sean. However, Chandler told Sean that he didn't do anything that Sean didn't want and that Sean liked it. Upon being told that he liked what Chandler did to him, Sean snapped and began attacking Chandler. As Chandler tried to flee over the fence, Sean grabbed a shovel, knocked Chandler off of the fence and killed him with the blade of the shovel to his neck. "But I didn't like it. I really didn't like it," a tearful Sean tells Julio and Flynn. In tears herself, Judge Ryan sees what her son's actions drove Sean to. Provenza tells Judge Ryan that while they know she doesn't like the deal making process, with Sean's interview and the examination of Henry, they can prove the molestation. Judge Ryan interrupts Provenza to state "there may be... there may have been..." before being unable to finish. Judge Ryan requests the chance to talk to her family before they call a lawyer for Sean, something that Sharon agrees to. At the funeral of Mariana Wallace, Provenza tells Sharon that Judge Ryan spoke up for Sean in court and asked for every possible consideration for her nephew. However, he will still face manslaughter charges. Sharon feels that its better than murder, especially since they can be sure that Sean didn't go to Chandler's house with the intention of killing him. Sykes also tells them that ballistics has matched the gun she and Chuck found on Kenny Swills to the attack on Judge Ryan's house. Combined with Walter Redmond blowing up a car, both defendants in Judge Ryan's case against the Fifth Dynasty will be going to prison for life. Guest Cast Co-Starring * Jeff Campanella (Chandler Ryan) * Virginia Tucker (Sophie Farrell) * Erik Betts (Steven) * Leslie L. Miller (Rachel) Recurring *Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace), Alice Herrera's brother *Sonya Leslie (Cynthia), the DCFS case worker *Malcolm-Jamal Warner (SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper) Locations Episode Notes The Search for Alice Herrera *Flynn's search for Paloma bears fruit as he locates her in a crime report for a group of girls shoplifting. Paloma had been placed in a foster home monitored by Rusty's old case worker Cynthia who states that it is a good home and Paloma is happy there. However, if Gus identifies Paloma, she will be taken from the home and returned to her mother and step-father or placed in another home in Las Vegas. Gus states that the girl in the picture he's shown could be Paloma, but refuses to positively identify her unless he sees her in person. *Rusty speaks to Raydor about the dilemma facing Gus, especially since Paloma is in a good home that wants to adopt her. Raydor suggests that Rusty get Gus to consider what Mariana would want for Paloma rather than what he wants, especially as he's not in a place to take care of her himself. *A funeral is held for Mariana with the squad and Rusty in attendance and Gus has made a deal in exchange for his testimony in Mariana's murder trial. As part of that deal, he can't see Paloma until she's 18 at which point his seeing her won't be a threat to her new life. He is displeased with this turn-out, stating that while he doesn't want her to lose everything she has gained, he still wants to see her and finds it unfair that he can't. Sykes tells him that Mariana has been laid to rest and he knows Paloma is alright which Tao points out is rare for people to hear about their loved ones. Gus wonders if leaving Paloma with her new family is what the state wants for his sister or what the squad wants as a result. Rusty suggests that its what Mariana would want since she loved Paloma very deeply and Paloma now has a chance at a new life with a family that loves her. Provenza tells Gus that while its hard, sometimes older brothers have to make sacrifices to protect their younger siblings, which Gus seems to reluctantly accept. *Despite having a resolution in his search for Alice's real identity, Rusty is still not happy, telling Raydor that while he's found Mariana's (or Alice as she will always be to him) real name and they ensured she has had a proper burial, he can't tell Mariana that he found her sister and she is alright or that her brother is here with her or how much Mariana meant to him. Raydor suggests that while he can't do that now, he can share those details with other people and one day he can come back with Paloma to tell Mariana the whole story. Rusty wishes he could've helped Mariana, but Raydor assures him that he did with everything he did for her in the end. Trivia Episode Media *A week after Mariana's funeral, Rusty visits her grave for his final vlog entry, and considers what might have happened to her if things had gone differently for her. Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Special Investigation Section